


Всё проходит

by fandom Metal Gear 2020 (fandom_Metal_Gear_2020), miloserdie



Series: Всё проходит, и это пройдёт [1]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: FOXHOUND 90s era, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, please sir this is my emotional support pairing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Metal_Gear_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Metal%20Gear%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/miloserdie/pseuds/miloserdie
Summary: Растраты корпоративного бюджета во имя любви
Relationships: Gray Fox/Solid Snake
Series: Всё проходит, и это пройдёт [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911475
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29
Collections: Fandom Metal Gear | Миди R — NC-21, Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	Всё проходит

**Author's Note:**

> действие текста происходит параллельно тексту "И это пройдет"

Когда они заходят обратно в банкетный зал, все начинают хлопать, и на какую-то ужасную долю секунды Солид думает, что это как-то связано с ними. Потом он замечает, как в центре зала раскланивается Кэмпбелл, и как все вокруг, пригубив, отставляют бокалы, и ни с чем не сравнимым облегчением понимает, что они просто пропустили речь и тост полковника.

Солид говорит шепотом в сторону, даже не поворачиваясь, продолжая оценивать обстановку:

— Видишь? Никто и не заметил.

Ровно в этот момент на его плече смыкается рука и резко оттаскивает его в сторону. Фокс, быстро оценив ситуацию, тут же ретируется в другом направлении.

Предатель.

Как Миллеру удается орать шепотом, уму непостижимо.

— Ты безмозглый, ровно как… — Он на мгновение сбивается. — Даже не с кем сравнить, настолько ты кретин. Вы оба кретины.

— Но мы ничего…

— Ты за идиота меня держишь?

Солид виновато замолкает.

— Я задал вопрос. Сержант, вы держите меня за идиота?

— Никак нет, сэр.

— Тогда какого черта вы, кретины, решили, что это хорошая затея, обжиматься по углам на сраном приеме сраного ЦРУ?

— Мы не…

Миллер сжимает пальцы так, что несчастный рокс скрипит в его металлической руке.

— Еще раз попытаешься включить дурачка, — ледяным голосом говорит он, — и очень об этом пожалеешь.

— Виноват, сэр.

Миллер раздраженно выдыхает через зубы.

— Нас никто не видел, — отчитывается Солид.

— О боже, — говорит Миллер и поднимает мостик очков, чтобы сжать переносицу. — Вы что,  _ действительно _ трахались здесь?

— Но вы же сказали… — озадаченно начинает Солид и тут же осекается, сообразив, как просто его провели.

— Ты вообще понимаешь, что здесь за сборище? Ты первый день в ФОКСХАУНДе?

— Нас никто не видел, — упрямо повторяет Солид.

— А это что такое? — шипит Миллер, тыча пальцем в его рубашку, на которой не хватает половины пуговиц. — Ладно еще ты, но неужели у твоего дружка-маньяка не хватило паранойи на двоих?

Он оборачивается, выискивая взглядом Фокса. Тот стоит чуть поодаль, уничтожая поднос с крошечными закусками под неодобрительным взглядом какой-то дамы со значком ООН на корсаже платья.

— Вы оба на базе из упора лежа не встанете, — сообщает ему Миллер. — Цвет ФОКСХАУНДа, мать вашу. Вам было сказано стоять тут и молчать, чтобы сойти за умных, а не позориться на всю црушную свару, как две дворовые псины, влезшие в гостиную!

Миллер заканчивает свою тираду и, не переводя дыхания, оборачивается с раздраженным «да?» в сторону только подошедшего полковника Кэмпбелла, перебивая его приветствие на полуслове.

Тот сбивается и пару раз моргает, потом сразу переходит к делу.

— Нужна помощь, — честно говорит он.

— Да что ты говоришь, — с сарказмом говорит Миллер.

Кэпмбелл оборачивается, и Солид прослеживает направление его взгляда к небольшой группе людей в дальнем конце зала. Все остальные отделены от них минимум двойным кольцом охраны, они может все и одеты по дресс-коду, но поведение и паттерны движения агентов оперативник узнает всегда.

Миллер сказал ему в дороге тщательно изучить список приглашенных, так что среди говорящих Солид определяет директора центральной разведки Роба Вулси, бывшего министра обороны Дика Чейни и республиканскую сенаторшу Карен Хьюз — судя по досье, метит в советники президента. Самая верхушка, те, которые принимают здесь решения. За ними маячит еще одна фигура, но из-за спин видны только седой висок и часть широкого плеча, обтянутого идеально подогнанным смокингом.

— Это стервятники, Миллер. Кабинетные генералы, никогда не видевшие поле боя.

— Кто-то же додумался притащить Биг Босса на блэк тай прием? — пожимает плечами Миллер. — Пусть этот кто-то и расхлебывает.

— Мы собирались показать молодое поколение, но ни Снейка, ни Фокса в зале не нашли, — с досадой говорит Рой.

— Неужели.

— Где вы были, солдат? — дружелюбно спрашивает Кэмпбелл Солида.

— Проверяли периметр, — несчастным голосом отвечает Снейк.

Полковник радостно кивает и хлопает его по плечу.

— Всегда при исполнении! — довольно говорит он. — Такой боевой дух нам и нужен.

— Так что, — будто переводя тему, снова обращается он к Миллеру. — Я на тебя могу рассчитывать?

— В чем?

— Надо как-то договориться с этим змеиным гнездом, ты же знаешь, Босс во всем хорош, но с переговорами у него не очень.

Миллер фыркает прямо в стакан.

— Не мои проблемы.

— Черт, Бен, это добрая половина нашего финансирования.

— Я здесь на зарплате, мне-то что с этого?

— Ты можешь спасти ситуацию!

— Или с наслаждением понаблюдать за этой катастрофой со стороны.

— Что за настрой! — Рой смеется и поднимает руку хлопнуть по плечу и его, как Солида до этого, но под взглядом Миллера из-под кромки очков так и не опускает ладонь, довольно неловко поворачивается, чтобы взять бокал у проходящего официанта.

— Мы же тут все одна команда, — миролюбиво говорит он.

— С кем?

Кэмпбелл озадаченно замолкает.

От группы людей в конце зала доносится смех, сенатор Хьюз чуть отходит в сторону, чтобы поставить пустой бокал, и из-за людей становится видно Босса — тот выглядит до крайности раздосадованным и злым.

— Бен, это будет катастрофа, — несчастным голосом говорит полковник. — Я же знаю, что ты умеешь с такими договариваться.

— Это он тебя послал? — обрывает его Миллер.

— Что? — озадаченно спрашивает Кэмпбелл. — Нет, это только моя идея.

Миллер выдыхает через зубы. Видно, что он колеблется, но потом поворачивается к Солиду и говорит:

— Проваливайте отсюда, оба. Утром я вас заберу. И Дэвид, если мне придется иметь дело с полицейским рапортом, вы оба об этом сильно пожалеете.

Снейк с готовностью кивает и даже порывается отдать честь, но Миллер уже направляется в другую сторону рядом с изрядно повеселевшим Кэмпбеллом.

Солид незаметно выдыхает, переводя дух, потом выискивает глазами светлый затылок и по широкой дуге заходит к Фоксу за спину.

— Нам сказали проваливать, — сообщает он и быстрым движением выхватывает с подноса у проходящего мимо официанта два бокала, тут же сам опрокидывает оба.

— Еще даже не было горячего, — с сожалением говорит Фокс.

— Я знаю, — расстроенно отвечает Солид.

На улице они тут же, не сговариваясь, развязывают проклятые удавочные бабочки и с облегчением расстегивают пиджаки. Солид закуривает, Фокс ослабляет воротничок рубашки и проводит пятерней по волосам.

— Ты с пробором похож на серийного убийцу с плаката «их разыскивают», — сообщает ему Солид.

— Завали, я хотя бы не в костюме с выпускного напрокат.

— Как будто ты видел когда-то выпускной.

— Как будто ты видел.

— И вообще, это смокинг!

— Ага.

— У тебя-то откуда костюм? С какого трупа снял?

— Сопровождал Босса на похожее сборище как-то раз. Так обычно Кэмпбелл берет кого-то посмазливее и потупее, вроде тебя.

Солид пихает его локтем, но Фокс без усилий отбивает его руку.

Они идут пешком через вечерний город, изредка перекидываясь ничего не значащими фразами или толкая друг друга плечом, указывая на что-то, в очередной раз привлекшее внимание. Оба настолько давно привыкли к военным базам и полевым операциям, что обычная городская жизнь кажется чем-то нереальным и непонятным. Нескончаемый поток людей, постоянный фоновый шум, Бостон живет обычной жизнью, это они здесь чужеродные элементы. Будь Солид здесь один, как изначально и предполагалось, он тут же отказался бы от своих планов выбраться в людное место — почему-то на базе это казалось хорошей затеей. Но раз уж по стечению обстоятельств здесь оказался и Фокс, может, и правда стоит попробовать.

Высказав идею вслух, он быстро обменивается с Фоксом взглядом и согласно кивает в ответ на его многозначительное выражение лица. Они оба ускоряют шаг, чтобы добраться до отеля побыстрее.

\---

— Удачная ночка? — заговорщицки говорит ему портье, снимая со стойки ключ.

— Что?

О черт, неужели он сказал что-то вслух.

Солид оборачивается через плечо за его взглядом. Фокс все так же стоит возле лифта — со стороны, может, и кажется, что он просто оперся о стену подальше от остальных в холле, но Солид видит, что это самое удобное место для наблюдения за всем периметром.

Рядом с ним ждет лифт женщина в платье с таким декольте, что Солид машинально пялится в вырез пару секунд, пока додумывается перевести глаза на лицо. Видимо, заметив, что он оборачивается уже не первый раз, женщина оценивающе окидывает взглядом его самого и улыбается, кокетливо поправляя сережку.

За ее оголенным покатым плечом маячит лицо Фокса с его обычным мрачным выражением, которое излучает критический уровень скуки и расплывчатое обещание сломать пальцы любому подошедшему.

— Повезло, — все так же дружелюбно говорит из-за плеча портье.

— Да уж, — отзывается Снейк.

Он вымучивает улыбку, забирая ключ, и направляется к лифтам. В кабину они заходят втроем, даже не переговариваются, становятся поодаль друг от друга.

Женщина выходит на несколько этажей раньше, оборачивается напоследок через плечо и еще раз улыбается. Наверное, в любой другой раз он бы не упустил такой шанс, но только не сейчас. Сейчас он не совсем уверен, что двери лифта успевают закрыться целиком раньше, чем он впечатывает Фокса в стенку и лезет целоваться.

Фокс что-то ворчит про впивающийся в спину поручень, когда он спускается губами на челюсть и шею, но рвет оставшиеся пуговицы на его рубашке почти что с остервенением. Когда лифт дзынькает на их этаже, на удачу коридор оказывается пустым, но добраться до номера все равно оказывается сложной задачей, пока они протирают друг другом стены. Фокс прижимает его к двери, влажно дыша в затылок, пока он пытается попасть ключом в замочную скважину, и у него на полном серьезе мелькает мысль, не будет ли проще выломать дверь. Потом замок, на его счастье, щелкает, и они буквально заваливаются в полутемный номер, с грохотом захлопывая дверь и тут же прилипая к ней с обратной стороны.

— Тут есть ванна, — сообщает ему Солид, пока Фокс сосредоточенно пытается содрать с него рубашку вместе с пиджаком.

Манжеты все еще застегнуты, так что одежда комом застревает на запястьях, полностью блокируя руки и возможность хоть что-то сделать с его стороны.

— Эй, Фокс, — еще раз повторяет он. — Ванна.

Фокс ругается под нос и еще раз дергает гребаные рукава, все так же намертво застрявшие чуть выше ладоней. Потом он достает нож.

— Фрэнк, — предостерегающе говорит Солид.

— Что? — недовольно отзывается, наконец, он. — Что ты привязался со своей ванной?

— Убери нож.

— Званием не вышел мне указывать.

— Твою мать, Фрэнк, убери…

Фокс просовывает лезвие в рукав, холодная кромка тупого края неприятно проходится по ладони. Резкий поворот запястья — и он слышит, как с пластиковым стуком ударяется о пол выпавшая пуговица. Ослабленный манжет, наконец, сползает по ладони, и Фокс рывком стягивает с него один рукав. Освобожденной рукой Солид прихватывает его локтем за шею и притягивает к себе, целуя. Он протестующе мычит Фоксу в рот, чувствуя нож второй ладонью, но все снова выходит быстро. Вообще, откуда у него нож? Ему самому Миллер запретил даже пытаться что-то пронести, сказал, что в случае чего придется обойтись подручными средствами.

— Мне за это завтра залог получать, — расстроенно говорит Солид, выпутываясь из второго рукава, и тут же запускает свободные ладони под расстегнутую рубашку Фокса, задирает нижнюю майку.

— Дейв, — неожиданно серьезно и сосредоточенно говорит Фокс. Он шлепком скидывает ладони с себя, стягивает его собственную майку через голову, отбрасывая куда-то за плечо. — Если мы сейчас же не потрахаемся, свой сраный костюм ты будешь сдавать завтра по кускам.

Солид закусывает губу, чтобы не ухмыльнуться.

— Я сказал что-то смешное?

— Брось, мне бы в страшном сне не привиделось, будто ты сумеешь пошутить.

Фокс фыркает. Они пару секунд смотрят друг на друга, тяжело дыша, а потом оба начинают смеяться — Солид подается вперед, и это опять переходит в поцелуй. Пока они лихорадочно вылизывают друг другу рот, он кое-как стаскивает с Фокса рубашку и, на мгновение оторвавшись, еще и майку. Фокс одной рукой расстегивает ему ремень и сжимает ладонью его стояк через ткань штанов.

Солид коротко стонет ему в губы и отстраняется, чтобы сказать:

— Тут есть кровать.

— Угу, — говорит Фокс, вжимая его в стенку и продолжая лапать через брюки.

— Фокс. — Ему приходится прерваться, чтобы тяжело выдохнуть. — Не просто кровать, охуенно огромная кровать.

— Угу.

Горячий рот смещается с шеи на грудь, и Солид чувствует, что еще немного, и он сдастся.

— Фрэнк, — упрямо говорит он в белую макушку. — Кровать.

Какую-то секунду Фокс выглядит так, будто сейчас даст ему по роже. Потом он с нажимом трет лицо ладонью, сгребает в кулак его жетоны и тащит за собой, будто на привязи — Солиду машинально приходится наклониться, но цепочка, на удивление, не рвется.

Кровать действительно оказывается каких-то нереальных размеров — пока Снейк сидит в полурастегнутых брюках и ошарашенно пялится по сторонам, пытаясь вычислить ее размер, Фокс успевает стащить с себя остатки одежды, и только его тяжесть на коленях возвращает к реальности.

— Если собрался трахнуть еще и кровать, то придется потерпеть, — говорит Фокс и запускает руку ему в штаны.

Снейк собирается огрызнуться, но вместо этого случайно издает позорный полузадушенный всхлип, когда Фокс берет оба их члена в ладонь и пару раз проводит сверху-вниз.

— У меня есть, — невнятно говорит он Фрэнку в шею. — В пиджаке.

Оба тут же поворачиваются в сторону двери, туда, где остался валяться на полу дейвов пиджак, скептически оценивая расстояние и необходимый десяток секунд, чтобы добраться туда-обратно. После экспертного тактического планирования Фокс качает головой и тычком в грудь опрокидывает его на спину, сплевывает в ладонь.

— Уверен? — скептически спрашивает Солид.

Фокс пожимает плечами и приподнимается на коленях, упершись свободной рукой ему в солнечное сплетение. Солид придерживает его за задницу, пока он медленно опускается на его член, закусив губу.

Поначалу идет туго и неловко, но, когда они подстраиваются под движение, Солид думает, что кончит прямо сейчас, от того, как тесно и жарко, от того, что это Фрэнк, от того, что они наконец вдвоем и впереди у них еще целая ночь. Фокс поднимается и опускается на нем так, как ему самому хорошо, отклонившись назад и опершись ему на колени, так что Солид бессовестно лапает все, до чего может дотянуться, бедра, задницу, напряженный пресс, взмокшую спину, паутину келлоидов и рубцов от шрамов на боках и груди. Фокс молчит, только тяжело выдыхает каждый раз, когда опускается вниз, целиком принимая его в себя.

— Фрэнк, — говорит Солид и тянет его за плечо вниз.

На удивление, тот слушается, укладывается на него, опершись локтями вокруг головы, утыкается лбом в лоб. Они тяжело дышат друг другу в рот, как на передышке, так что Солид крепко прижимает Фокса к себе и, приложив усилие, перекатывается по их безбрежной кровати, подминая его под себя. Фокс недовольно хмурится, собираясь что-то сказать, но Солид с оттягом двигает бедрами, загоняя член на всю длину, и Фрэнк коротко стонет и шепотом ругается.

— Ну наконец-то, — тяжело дыша, говорит Солид. — Я думал, так и будешь молчать.

Фрэнк ругается еще раз, уже, видимо, целенаправленно в его сторону. Правда, это не имеет нужного эффекта, потому что ругается он, как и всегда, на вьетнамском.

— Да что ты говоришь, — насмешливо отвечает Снейк, и, удобнее упершись локтями, берет размашистый быстрый темп, протаскивая Фокса по кровати с каждым толчком.

Того, наконец, прорывает — он вцепляется Солиду в плечи до боли и запрокидывает голову, подставляя шею. В сбивчивом потоке незнакомых слов ему удается различить пару раз свое имя, и одно только это подстегивает еще сильнее.

Чувствуя, как напряжение и возбуждение начинают горячо пульсировать под ребрами, он кое-как перераспределяет вес, чтобы освободить одну руку и обхватить его член. Из-за переключения внимания он сбивается с ритма, но Фрэнк выгибает поясницу и с силой затыкает себе ладонью рот — он не успевает опротестовать это, потому что Фрэнк сжимается вокруг него так сильно, что Солид едва успевает вытащить, чтобы спустить ему на живот. Кончив, он тут же мертвым грузом распластывается поверх Фрэнка, уткнувшись горящей щекой ему в шею — кожей он ощущает, как бешено бьется пульс в артерии.

Брюки он так и не снял, так что пряжка больно впивается в бедро, но сейчас ему настолько все равно, что он готов терпеть сколько угодно. Фрэнк все так же держит ладонь у рта, тяжело дыша через пальцы, внимательно рассматривает его из-под ресниц. Все тело кажется ватным, но Солид усилием мышц поднимает руку и отводит ладонь Фокса от лица, лезет целоваться, спускается по челюсти, шее, вниз до ключиц, ощущая губами на выступающей кости неровность — видимо, бугорок от давно зажившего перелома.

— Ну что там, — переводя дыхание, говорит Фокс и пытается спихнуть его с себя — безрезультатно, — с твоей ванной?

\---

— Да ты шутишь, — говорит Фокс, упершись руками в бока. — Это же гребаный бассейн.

Солид щелкает зажигалкой, прикуривая, протягивает пачку ему. Фокс это игнорирует, не глядя вытаскивает сигарету у него изо рта и затягивается сам.

Здоровенная треугольная ванна действительно занимает почти половину помещения. Когда он утром договаривался с портье о «номере с удобствами», он себе даже отдаленно не представлял такого. С другой стороны, он не представлял и размер траходрома, который тут будет вместо обычной двуспальной, когда просил поменять изначально забронированный номер, ведь «друг, ну ты же понимаешь, увольнительная в Бостоне, всего один денек». Сделала ли свое дело просьба, двадцатка чаевых или название, через которое ФОКСХАУНД оплачивает корпоративные счета, но результат как есть.

Хотя, в принципе, все логично — если бы они действительно притащили с Фоксом сюда по девчонке, места бы как раз хватило.

Он отбирает сигарету обратно и, зажав ее в уголке рта, закрывает слив и врубает воду.

— Здесь можно утопить человека четыре, — говорит Фокс, складывая руки на груди. — Нет, даже пять. Но пятый не поместится.

— Ты всегда знаешь, как поднять настроение.

Пока бесконечная ванна набирается, они успевают подраться за очередь в душ, ополоснуться, еще раз перекурить и еще раз полапать друг друга, пока это не переходит в очередной мини-спарринг. В итоге Солид усаживается прямо на пол, подстелив полотенце, охладить горящую щеку о плитку на стене. Фокс хорошенько растирает ему скулу пальцами, так что синяка не будет. Сам он берется за изучение ванной комнаты и ее излишеств — хмыкает над халатами, зарывается пальцами в полотенца, изучает содержимое тумбы с умывальником.

— Ты ванны никогда не видел? — с усмешкой спрашивает Солид.

Фокс что-то бурчит под нос, и он понимает, что, возможно, так и есть. Пока Снейк обдумывает, что сказать, чтобы немного исправить ситуацию, Фокс потрошит упаковку с крошечным мыльцем и со скептическим выражением лица показывает ему.

— Что за черт? — недовольно говорит он. — Кому этого может хватить?

Солид смеется на выдохе и встает с пола, подходит к Фрэнку, локтем прихватывая его за шею.

— Пошли, дикий. Приобщим тебя к благам цивилизации.

Он, конечно, не додумался, что вдвоем они будут занимать куда больше места, так что вода выплескивается через край, оставляя лужу. Они опять переругиваются и смеются, толкаются, пытаясь как-то устроиться, расплескивая еще больше воды. В конце концов, Солиду удается прижать Фокса к стенке ванны, и тот сдается, расслабляется и тянет его на себя. Снейк снова лезет целоваться, но Фокс окунает его лицом в воду и злорадно смеется, так что Солид мстительно поворачивается спиной и наваливается на него всем весом, распластав по стенке.

Фокс не дергается, только удобнее ставит колени, устраиваясь. Снейк опасливо косит назад, пытаясь просчитать, задумал ли он какой-то подлый прием, но тот только перехватывает его поперек груди и кладет подбородок ему на макушку.

Солид нашаривает на стопке полотенец рядом пачку сигарет — на счастье, даже не подмокшую — и закуривает, окончательно расслабившись. Он закашливается, когда неожиданно чувствует, как ладони Фрэнка соскальзывают с груди и изучающе проходятся по телу.

Фокс нащупывает у него на спине соцветие шрама от выходного отверстия пули, проверяет симметричное маленькое входное чуть ниже ребер.

— Крупноват калибр, — задумчиво говорит он. — Как у тебя еще селезенка на месте.

— Повезло, — пожимает плечами Солид. — Первое боевое.

— Басра?

— Багдад.

У него зудят руки потрогать сетку шрамов Фокса и порасспрашивать о них тоже, но когда он пытается развернуться, Фокс недовольно хлопает его по мокрому плечу и усаживает обратно.

— Стекло? — спрашивает он, отслеживая пальцем корявый рваный рубец на ребрах.

— Бутылочное горлышко.

Фокс кивает, переводит пальцы на зажившее ножевое чуть пониже ключицы, обводит ровную линию, ничего не говоря.

— А это ты меня.

— Я знаю.

— «Я знаю»? И это все?

— Ты открыл фланг, что я должен был сделать?

— Не знаю, может, не пырнуть меня ножом?

Фокс что-то с досадой бурчит под нос, и Солид хмыкает, довольный собой. Он расслаблен и отвлечен, поэтому упускает момент, когда Фокс запускает пальцы ему в волосы на затылке и резко окунает головой в воду.

— Это еще за что? — возмущенно спрашивает он, отфыркиваясь.

Прямо перед глазами печально качается на воде размокшая сигарета. Он берет ее двумя пальцами и, не особо задумываясь, выкидывает прямо на пол.

— Как еще заставить тебя замолчать?

— Подумать больше двух секунд?

Фокс хмыкает у него за спиной. Солид вздыхает и откидывается назад, снова прижимая его к стенке ванной, запрокидывает голову ему на плечо так, чтобы видеть лицо.

— Вылезай, — говорит он.

— Чего?

— Сядь на бортик, говорю.

— Зачем?

— Усади свою жопу на бортик, Фрэнк, потому что еще раз я нырять не собираюсь.

Фокс зависает на пару секунд, обрабатывая информацию, потом ухмыляется. Он упирается руками, подтягиваясь, и садится на край, опирается спиной о стену. Вода снова переливается на пол, расплескиваясь лужей, но им уже все равно, особенно сейчас.

\---

Чистые и раскрасневшиеся от горячей воды, они разоряют мини-бар и разваливаются на своей роскошной кровати в своих роскошных белых халатах, но быстро выпутываются из них от жары. Солид нашаривает в прикроватной тумбочке пульт и щелкает кнопкой включения телека, листает каналы — они бессмысленно пялятся в сменяющиеся картинки, изредка обмениваясь комментариями. Бейсбольный матч, новости, мыльные оперы, дешевая эротика, низкобюджетная фантастика. Пару минут они залипают на промо-ролик, в котором Линда Лавлейс отсасывает здоровенный хер, но когда на экране появляется название  _ Глубокая глотка _ , Солид фыркает и говорит:

— Не знал, что Никсона прижали еще и за порнуху.

Довольный, он оборачивается к Фоксу, но тот, судя по лицу, не сильно впечатлен.

— Ну, Фрэнк? Глубокая глотка, ну понимаешь?

Фокс с каменным лицом забирает у него пульт и выключает звук.

— Ты можешь хоть из вежливости посмеяться?

— Нет.

— Еще бы, для этого же надо понять шутку.

Фокс выбрасывает руку вбок так резко, что от оплеухи Солид не успевает увернуться. Зато руку убрать не успевает уже сам Фокс — Снейк перехватывает его за запястье и замахивается локтем, метя в переносицу. Фокс блокирует его удар и наваливается сверху, пытаясь провести захват. Он фыркает и болезненно пинает его под ребра, смещая точку опоры, они перекатываются вдвоем, обмениваясь тычками и попытками заломить руку, пока Фокс не оказывается сверху, прижав его плечи руками. Солид приподнимается на локте и притягивает его к себе за цепочку жетонов, целует, пока не приходится отодвинуться, чтобы перевести дыхание. Вдохнув, тянется за продолжением, но Фокс бесцеремонно пихает его в грудь и выпрямляется, кладет руки ему на талию. Солид откидывается на подушку, крепче обхватывает Фокса бедрами. Расслабленный, уже немного поплывший, он только со свистом втягивает воздух, когда принимает в себя член, и, не сдерживаясь, стонет на первом толчке, потом еще и еще раз.

— Громкий, — сообщает ему Фокс между тяжелыми выдохами.

Солид открывает рот, чтобы откомментировать это невероятное наблюдение, но Фокс резко натягивает его на себя, и он снова стонет.

— Громкий, — еще раз повторяет Фрэнк, и голос у него становится внезапно мягким. — Мне нравится.

Если бы он и без этого не был взведен и разгорячен, он бы, наверное, покраснел. Фокс ему такого никогда не говорил, они вообще не обсуждают такое, никто ничего не усложняет — очень удобно. Вернее, ему казалось, что удобно, но мимолетная фраза тут же застревает в голове, переключая на себя внимание.

— Нравится? — переспрашивает он на выдохе. — Что?

Может, он и смог бы нормально сформулировать то, что хочет спросить, но это почему-то вдруг кажется неловким и неуместным. Может, он просто чересчур много думает.

Фокс останавливается, и Солида тут же прошивает холодом от мысли  _ я что, все испортил _ . Но Фокс только вытирает предплечьем вспотевший лоб, подхватывает его под колени выше и наваливается сверху, почти что складывая его пополам. Солид бы пожаловался, что ему неудобно, это Фокс гнется так, будто у него нет костей, одни только связки, но они оказываются почти что нос к носу, и под внимательным взглядом он теряется.

— Дейв, ты дурак, — говорит Фокс.

— Кто бы говорил, — неловко огрызается Солид и тут же задыхается, когда тот снова двигает бедрами.

Фокс смеется ему в рот.

Может, он бы и собрался с мыслями, чтобы выдать комментарий, когда Фрэнк кончает внутрь — на самом деле он совсем не против, но постоянная пикировка уже вошла в привычку, — но тот лишает его даже этой возможности, когда, вытащив, тут же сползает вниз и смыкает губы на его члене.

Помимо рвотного рефлекса, у Фокса отсутствует какое-либо умение в этом деле, зато его навыки наблюдения и скорость реакции на высоте, как и всегда — так что он довольно быстро отсеивает только те движения рта и рук, от которых Солид поскуливает, закусив губу. Он бы хотел растянуть это на подольше, но и без этого был почти на грани, так что Солид выгибается, запустив руку в волосы Фрэнку, и кончает сам.

Фокс невозмутимо вытирает лицо пятерней, так же невозмутимо вытирает пятерню Солиду о бедро. Потом подтягивается на руках повыше и плюхается на кровать рядом. Солид, скосив глаза, рассматривает, как он задумчиво вылизывает кончиком языка уголки губ, и у него снова перехватывает дыхание.

— Жрать охота, — сообщает, наконец, Фокс.

Солид фыркает. Потом перегибается через него, кое-как дотягиваясь до картонного буклета на тумбочке — в голове гулко и пусто после оргазма, суставы кажутся чуть ли не жидкими, так что он даже не возвращается на свое место, заваливается прямо поперек Фокса.

— Ты что любишь? — спрашивает он, листая меню.

Картинок там нет, так что половина названий для него вообще ни о чем не говорит.

— Что угодно, что не шевелится.

— Отличный вкус. И это ты мне еще что-то про костюм напрокат говорил?

— Что угодно, что не шевелится и не сырое.

— Боже, Фрэнк, из какой берлоги тебя достал Босс?

— Ты не хочешь знать.

— Мы будем стейк, — авторитетно заявляет Солид и снова перегибается через Фокса, тянется к телефону.

Потом оборачивается и говорит:

— Может и хочу.

— Что?

— Ну, знать.

— Посмотрим, — фыркает Фокс и пихает его коленом. — Слезь, туша. «То, что не шевелится» — это я только про еду, а не про постель.

\---

Может, конечно, это обстоятельства, место и компания, но полуночный стейк оказывается лучшим, что он ел когда-либо в своей жизни. Вначале они даже пытаются пользоваться приборами, но потом, переглянувшись, без слов начинают есть руками. Фокс облизывает пальцы, Солид, оценив варианты, вытирает жирные руки прямо об Фокса, они снова сцепляются, скатываясь на пол, целуются там же, пока Солид не начинает жаловаться, что ковер натирает ему спину. Снова идут в ванную умыться, снова цапаются, потом без сил разваливаются на кровати, выключая даже фоновый шум телека, в комфортном молчании.

— Дэвид, отвали, — отмахивается Фокс, когда он прижимается к нему сзади. — Ты меня заездил.

Последний раз выходит ленивым и медленным, Солид мелко двигает бедрами и размеренно дрочит Фоксу, постоянно прерываясь на то, чтобы заново ощупать и запомнить карту шрамов.

За сегодня им перепало потрахаться больше, чем за те предыдущие пару недель, когда они, наконец-то перепихнувшись, договорились насчет того, как будет работать их  _ дружба с преимуществами _ . Ну, наверное, это так называется, Фрэнк это не называет вслух вообще, Солиду хотелось бы использовать другое слово, в котором он не будет признаваться.

Фокс перебирает ему волосы, заведя руку назад, тянет до боли, когда кончает. Сам он, чуть ускорившись, дотрахивает полусонного размякшего Фокса и даже не пытается расплестись после, прижимается к потной липкой спине. Фокс что-то говорит под нос и укладывается на живот, не потрудившись даже вытереться. Солид откатывается в сторону, напоследок поцеловав его в лопатку. Он нашаривает между подушек почти пустую пачку сигарет и закуривает, глядя в потолок.

Тело гудит как после хорошей физической нагрузки, в голове оглушительно пусто. На всякий случай он протягивает руку в сторону и кладет Фоксу на бедро, чтобы лучше чувствовать его присутствие. Мысль приходит в голову внезапно, и он даже не успевает обдумать, стоит ли говорить это вслух, — слова сами вылетают из него, будто сейчас самый правильный момент для них.

— Ты никогда не думал, — Солид делает паузу, затягиваясь, — можно ли бросить это все? Вот мы с тобой, могли бы просто, хм, однажды не вернуться? Никто бы нас не нашел. Ну, это я просто к примеру.

Фокс не отвечает, и Солиду успевает показаться, что пауза неловко затягивается, когда он соображает, что дыхание у него слишком уж ровное. Он откладывает сигарету в пепельницу на тумбочке и перекатывается по кровати, нависая над Фоксом на руках.

— Уснул, — зачем-то сообщает самому себе Солид.

Раньше он никогда не видел его спящим — оказывается, спит Фокс так же бесшумно, как и бодрствует, только если совсем приблизиться, можно различить, как он едва слышно сопит. Солиду хочется поцеловать его напоследок, но не хочется будить, так что он как можно осторожнее слезает с кровати через другую сторону и открывает окно, чтобы докурить, опершись на подоконник.

На улице начинает светать — уже почти половина пятого. Прохладный воздух с улицы приятно ложится на разгоряченное тело, выстужает липкую пленку пота, прочищает башку. Судя по всему, прошел дождь, в воздухе стоит мокрая свежесть, одуряюще мешающаяся с запахом свежих листьев. Даже его убитое куревом обоняние ощущает эту мощную волну, ударно бьющую по мозгам — так может пахнуть только что-то отчаянно живое.

На улице никого — уже слишком поздно для тех, кто украдкой возвращается домой, еще слишком рано для тех, кому нужно вставать. Слышен шорох автомобильных шин, отзвук сирены, коротко лает собака и тут же затыкается. Солид внезапно чувствует себя очень одиноким, будто бы он и вовсе один во всем городе. Потом он слышит шуршание простыни, когда Фокс ворочается в кровати, и чувство это тут же пропадает, заменяется на теплое спокойствие. Он оборачивается, в надежде что Фокс проснулся, но тот все так же дрыхнет, только перекатившись на другой бок. Солид тушит сигарету в пепельнице и тоже возвращается в кровать. Вначале укладывается на свободную половину, потом передумывает и подгребает под себя Фокса, обхватывает его под ребрами, уткнувшись носом в затылок. Жарко, но ветерок из окна, которое он оставил приоткрытым, делает это все чуть более выносимым.

\---

Просыпаться от начинает от того, что на грудь что-то тяжело давит. Кое-как разлепив глаз, он смотрит на Фокса, опирающегося на него локтями, и сонно отмахивается, обратно падая на подушку. Тяжесть смещается вниз, вместе с горячим влажным следом дыхания, заканчиваясь прошивающим тело сотней иголок ощущением, и он тут же открывает глаза, пару секунд бессмысленно пялясь в потолок и задыхаясь, потом все же собираясь с силами поднять голову.

Может, свое дело делает полусонная дезориентация, пока он с трудом собирает мысли и осознает происходящее, а может, Фокс всего за один вчерашний раз учел все, что нужно, но от этого отсоса Солиду на полном серьезе кажется, что его душа сейчас покинет тело. Он безотчетно запускает руку в спутанные волосы и толкается в податливое горло, но недовольное хмыканье и крепко прижимающие бедра к кровати руки его одергивают.

С такими бьющими по мозгам ощущениями его хватает позорно ненадолго, и он кончает сразу, как только Фрэнк проталкивает в него пальцы. У него даже нет сил огрызнуться на насмешливое фырканье Фокса, который отирает испачканное лицо краем простыни. Солид подтягивает его за плечо наверх, притираясь к нему бедрами, и лезет за поцелуем, но Фокс почему-то поворачивается, глядя куда-то в сторону, так что он довольствуется открытой шеей.

— Во сколько, говоришь, нам приказано быть внизу? — задумчиво говорит Фокс.

— В восемь, а что? — озадаченно переспрашивает Солид и тоже кидает взгляд в сторону, на часы на тумбочке. 7:45. — О,  _ твою же мать _ .

Быстро переглянувшись, они согласно кивают и тут же подрываются с кровати — он чувствует острый укол сожаления от сорвавшихся планов на ленивый утренний перепих напоследок.

Они толкаются в душе и переругиваются, когда кто-то задевает локтем переключатель и врубает на полную холодную воду. Зато это крайне ускоряет процесс — из-под душа они выскакивают буквально через пару минут, смыв липкую присохшую пленку вчерашней ночи, чистые и посвежевшие. Вытираясь огромным мягким полотенцем, Из-за сочетания остаточной ломоты теле и разогнанного от холода кровообращения Солид себя чувствует так, будто заново родился.

Фокс встряхивает влажными волосами, как собака, так что Солид отбирает его полотенце и трет ему темно-серую от воды челку, обросший затылок

— Может? — неуверенно говорит он, задерживая руки на плечах Фрэнка.

— Нет времени, — отрезает тот и набрасывает полотенце ему на мокрую башку.

В принципе, он готов понести любое наказание за это опоздание, но он не спорит.

Собираются они быстро, переодеваясь уже в гражданское, в котором приехали. Фокс запихивает свой костюм в сумку, даже не потрудившись его сложить, Солид печально рассматривает свой безнадежно испорченный — испачканный, изрезанный и изорванный — смокинг, но все равно зачем-то складывает его в длинный чехол с вешалкой.

В лифте они едут молча.

— Как думаешь, что нам будет за гостиничный счет? — задумчиво спрашивает Солид.

— Разберешься с Миллером, — пожимает плечами Фокс. — Ты же любимчик.

Снейк толкает его в ребра локтем. Фокс ухмыляется.

В холле пока никого нет, и они переводят дух, облокотившись на стойку администратора. Портье тоже куда-то пропал, так что Фокс оглядывается по сторонам, пока Солид из интереса пролистывает стопку газет и журналов на стойке.

— Каково было бы узнать, что сегодня был лучший день в твоей жизни? — зачитывает он забавный заголовок, и Фокс не успевает шикнуть на него, чтобы он вовремя заткнулся.

Фраза повисает между ними тяжело, и они переглядываются, притихнув.

— Полная чушь, — прерывает молчание Фокс, но звучит неискренне.

— Уже выселяетесь? — вежливо вклинивается в их разговор подошедший портье. 

Черт, надо же было ему все так испортить. Кто его тянул за язык? Страшно не хочется заканчивать все на этой ноте, но ничего не приходит в голову.

— Я кое-что забыл, — даже не оборачиваясь к портье говорит Фокс и направляется через холл, на ходу задев Солида плечом.

Тот оборачивается, глядя как спина Фрэнка скрывается за дверью с табличкой WC недалеко от лифтов, и направляется за ним, не говоря ни слова.

— Так вы выселяетесь? — озадаченно переспрашивает вслед ему портье.

— Я тоже забыл, — неопределенно говорит куда-то за спину.

Они трахаются быстро, в спешке, Солид пытается подстроиться под ритм, но вместо этого скорее сбивается, так что Фокс что-то недовольно ворчит ему в затылок и фиксирует его, крепче прижав к стене. Кафель холодит ему щеку, и вместе с тем, какой горячей кажется кожа Фокса, прижимающегося сзади, это создает контраст, от которого перехватывает горло.

На все про все минут десять, включая время на то, чтобы застегнуться и плеснуть холодной водой в разгоряченное лицо, пригладить мокрой рукой волосы, но они, конечно же, опаздывают.

Убийственный взгляд Миллера от стойки портье провожает их всю дорогу позора, когда они выходят в холл, на ходу оправляя одежду. Несчастные двадцать метров, которые надо пересечь, кажутся бесконечными.

— Мне сказали, что вы что-то забыли. — Голос у Миллера ледяной.

— Отлить перед дорогой, — пожимает плечами Фокс.

— Я не с тобой разговариваю, — затыкает его Миллер.

— Виноваты, сэр, — говорит Солид, стараясь смотреть ему над плечом, а не пересекаться взглядом.

— Когда вернемся, пожалеете, что на свет родились, — сообщает ему Миллер. — Поехали. Мы уже опаздываем.

— Мне надо костюм сдать, — несчастным голосом говорит Солид.

Миллер сверлит его взглядом пару секунд, но даже не снисходит до ответа. Ладно, с двумя сотнями придется проститься. В конце концов, думает он, вряд ли ему вообще отдали бы залог за то, что он притащил. Он кидает взгляд на Фокса — никто другой бы не определил это по его мрачному лицу, но Солид видит, что он усмехается самыми краешками губ.

Солнце заливает улицу, так что он щурится, пока идет до машины вслед за Миллером, пряча улыбку.

Начинается день.


End file.
